Sou que Sou
by Maya Cooper Granger
Summary: Gina resolve bancar a dificil quando Draco resolve tentar conquistá-la... será que ele ira conseguir?


_**Sou que sou**_

_Song fic de Harry Potter_

_Música: Sou que Sou. Artista: Rouge. CD: Rouge_

_**Sinopse: **_Gina se cansou de ser a garotinha meiga justo quando Draco Malfoy achava que ela seria uma conquista fácil. Será que ela é tão difícil quanto parece?

Sexto ano de Ginevra Weasley, mais conhecida por Gina. É, em seis anos ela havia se tornado uma belíssima garota: Os cabelos ruivos indo até a cintura finíssima; os seios no tamanho proporcional; as coxas bem torneadas; os olhos azuis; as sobrancelhas bem feitas; os lábios não excessivos, mas desejados; a pele clara e sem espinhas e as belas combinações que fazia com suas roupas. Causa de várias dores de cabeça de seu irmão ciumento Ronald Weasley, ela era paquerada, pedida em namoro, pedida em casamento e de todas formas possíveis e imagináveis cantada. Ela não tinha namorado. Verdade seja dita, ela ficava com alguns garotos, mas nenhum deles tiveram seus pedidos de namoro aceitos. Motivo: o coração de Gina tinha dono, e não era o Potter como muitos pensavam. Era alguém quase incogitável.

Era de Draco Malfoy.

O filho da família inimiga. O cara tido por mais mala de Hogwarts. O loiro mais galinha que podia existir. Esse era o perfeito Don Juan para Gina. Ela adorava ver os cabelos loiros caindo leve sobre os olhos azuis acinzentados. O belo corpo dele não muito escondido pelo uniforme. Os lábios perfeitos, sem exagero nem falta. A pele de bebê e o ralo cavanhaque que se formava. Mas ela sabia que ele nunca chegaria nela.

Pelo menos ela achava.

7º ano de Draco Malfoy. Para ele era o ano de ficar com todas e arrasar seus corações. Era algo que ele adorava fazer: maltratar as garotas, usá-las, e mesmo assim ser tido por romântico durante a coquista. O charme garantido-lhe pelo sangue Malfoy era um de seus maiores ingredientes. Os cabelos loiros platinados caindo-lhe nos olhos, o físico esculpido por exercícios, a mente calculista, o coração quase inexistente antes de reparar em seu amor. Mas faltava-lhe o troféu maior, aquele que conseguira conquistar seu coração. Talvez pela dificuldade, talvez pela sua beleza, talvez os dois juntos.

A pequena Ginevra Weasley.

A filha da família rival. A ruivinha pobretona. A fã do Potter. A garota mais difícil de se conquistar. Era isso que lhe fez sentir, no começo, uma atração por ela. Seria ótimo ver uma Weasley sofrendo por sua causa. Mas ele percebeu que não era bem assim. Ela não se renderia facilmente aos seus encantos. E de tanto observá-la para perceber seu ponto fraco, de tanto estudá-la para saber como conquistá-la, acabou por se apaixonar por ela. E essa paixão tornara-se amor. E ele sabia que o amor por ela tornava-o vulnerável a ela. Mas ele não conseguia esquecê-la. Os olhos azuis dela dominavam seus pensamentos. Queria sentir-se envolvido por aqueles braços delicados e sentir o gosto daquela boca suavemente desenhada pelas mãos de Deus.

E ele iria conseguir. Como?? Não sabia. Mas que iria, ah iria.

Draco Malfoy havia estudado seu alvo a fundo, sabia seus horários, pratos prediletos, estilo de música favorito, data de aniversário, coisas que odiava. Poderia prever seus passos, talvez a única coisa que não soubesse sobre a pequena Weasley era sobre um amor que ela nutria por ele. Ele ainda caia na história de que ela amava o Potter. Talvez, atualmente, esse fosse um dos motivos para ele odiar o "menino-que-sobreviveu". E hoje era o dia do inicio da conquista. Faltava uma semana para o aniversário da menina, e ele queria declarar-se bem no aniversário dela. Não seria fácil. Mas ele não morreria sem tentar.

Uma semana depois ele tomou um ótimo banho após as aulas. Passou seu perfume predileto. Colocou uma calça social, uma camisa, um terno, um sapato social, todos em preto, e uma gravata prata. A barba feita, com o pequeno cavanhaque aparado. Os cabelos cortados. Ele sai do salão da sonserina conjurando um grande buquê de rosas. Junto dele um cartão com os seguintes dizeres:

"_De todas que me beijaram_

_de todas que me abraçaram_

_já não me lembro nem sei_

_Foram tantas as que me amaram_

_Foram tantas as que amei_

_Mas tu que rude contraste_

_tu que jamais me beijaste_

_tu que jamais abracei_

_só tu nesta alma ficaste_

_de todas as que amei!"_

Ele segue com o buquê de rosas e a poesia até a biblioteca, onde Gina estava.

Sentada em um canto da biblioteca, sozinha e concentrada, Gina começa a ouvir um burburinho, mas nem se preocupa. Pouco depois disso ela ouve uma voz conhecida, meio rouca e sensual. A voz daquele que ela amava, mas que era um Don Juan que sabia, assim como conquistar, despedaçar corações. Era a voz de Draco Malfoy:

- Weasley.- disse Draco meio inseguro. Ela vira-se pra ele e diz:

- O que é Malfoy?? Veio me encher o saco outra vez??- ela disse ríspida. Queria afastá-lo fisicamente e psicologicamente. Ele havia escondido atrás de si as rosas.

- São pra você. Feliz aniversário.- ele entrega as rosas para ela. Ela faz cara de indiferença, para esconder a felicidade, e lê o cartão com cara de tédio.

- Isso é pra você ter mais um troféu na sua prateleira?- disse ela séria encarando-o.

- Talvez, a uns dois meses atrás, seria.- disse ele colocando as mãos no bolso.- Mas atualmente não. Fiquei três meses esperando, estudando você, vendo suas reações. E esperava que você reagisse assim, em virtude do jeito que eu agia. Mas essas palavras são sinceras Ginevra. Sei que você não corresponde ao que sinto, mas não queria me culpar por morrer sem tentar. Tchau.- ele se vira, segurando as lágrimas. Ela fora dura com ele, sabia que ela era difícil mas não imaginava que chegava a tanto. Então ele ouve ela dizer:

- Espere Malfoy!- disse ela se levantando. Ele gira sobre os próprios pés e caminha até ela para ouvi-la.- Você diz aqui que me ama, certo?? - ele faz um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.- Então prove-me.

- Como irei provar Ginevra? Diga-me.- ele estava triste e sério. A biblioteca toda os olhava.

- Simples. Seja mais simpático.- ela olha ele sorrindo.

- Que??? Ser simpático??? Oras, eu te amo, mas num quero mudar meu jeito de ser!- ele estava meio confuso, um pouco indignado. Poxa, ele era cobiçado por 9 entre 10 garotas de Hogwarts, e ela queria mudá-lo??

- Olha, você quem sabe. Você que veio se declarar. Ou é como eu quero ou não é.- disse ela firme.- E ainda vai ter que controlar seus hormônios.

- Ok.- ele a olha com olhar de desafio.- É pra ser assim, assim será. Mas saiba de uma coisa, Ginevra, ao fim de tudo você estará gostando tanto de mim como eu de você.- ele sai a passos rápidos da biblioteca. Gina apenas sorri. Ele realmente era encantador, ainda mais quando irritado.

_Agora vê se entende_

_Cansei de explicar_

_Ou vai ser do meu jeito_

_Ou de nenhum jeito será!_

Passaram-se três semanas, e Draco havia mudado consideravelmente. Não que ele virara a simpatia em pessoa. Ele simplesmente abandonou a rispidez, e passou a ser mais calmo e bem pouco frio. Era assim que Gina o queria, pois bem. Ele já havia mudado, era hora dela ver que ele havia mudado e finalmente se entregar aos encantos dele.

Mentira. Ela não se entregaria.

Draco foi ao lago, onde Gina estava lendo. Cumprimentou com um aceno da cabeça a cada um que o olhava e seguiu para perto da menina. Chegou próximo a uma árvore, eles trajavam uniformes, e disse:

- Olá Ginevra – Ele diz sorrindo levemente.

- Olá.- diz ela simplesmente, olhando-o de pé

- Então Ginevra??? Tem ouvido comentário sobre minha mudança??

- Sim. Mas ainda não se tornou simpático.- ela voltara a ler e falava com indiferença ao garoto.

- Não é o que todos tem me dito. Acham que eu mudei de mais. Uns dizem até que eu deixei de ser eu.- Ele tentava fazer com que ela o olhasse.

- Se você acha que essa mera mudança de rispidez para frieza foi o suficiente para me conquistar, enganou-se Malfoy. Eu disse que queria você simpático. E você não o é. Volte a me procurar quando você for simpático.- ela folheava o livro e falava sem encara-lo, talvez para não pular no pescoço dele e arrancar-lhe o beijo que desejava a tanto tempo.

- Você tá se achando né?? Ok. Eu disse e você vai ver. No fim de tudo você vai estar gostando de mim.

_Você se enganou, pensou que me conquistou_

_Mas não é fácil assim_

_Você tem que ir buscar no fundo do mar_

_Uma pérola pra mim_

_Estrada de duas mãos pro meu coração_

_Ou chega, ou vai voltar_

_Vê se me escuta bem_

_Eu vou te ensinar_

- Se você tá reclamando tanto, porque num desisti e procura outra que babe em você. Afinal, é isso que você quer??? Alguém pra dizer que te ama e que seja tua escrava??? Arranje outra, eu num to afim do cargo.

- Como é que é??? Vem cá, 9 entre 10 meninas babam em mim e você fica se fazendo de difícil??? Deve estar se achando a boa, né??

Gina levanta e diz, olhando nos olhos dele, com cara de fúria:

- Eu não acho, eu sou a boa. E eu sou assim, num gostou??? Desisti.

Ela vai caminhando para o castelo quando ele corre e a segura pelo braço

_Sou o que sou_

_E a vida é assim_

_Nunca vai ser fácil_

_Você ganhar, chegar em mim_

_Sou o que sou_

_Você tem que saber_

_Esse é o meu jogo_

_E eu nunca vou perder_

_Sou o que sou_

_Dentro dos olhos_

_Enigmas do amor_

_Ou aceita as regras_

_Ou o jogo acabou_

_Tem que saber voar_

_Trazer lá do ar um anel de estrelas_

_Vê se me escuta bem_

_Eu vou te ensinar_

- Você quer que eu prove que a amo, que a mereço, não é??- disse ele segurando ela pelo braço.

- Sim, eu quero..- ela olhava para ele, contendo a vontade de beija-lo.

- Então me leve até seu irmão.

_Sem maldade, só quero uma prova_

_Desse amor que você diz que tem por mim_

_Eu quero sentir_

Gina olha perplexa para ele, depois diz:

- Me solte.- ele solta e ela diz.- Siga-me. Eu não sei o que você quer fazer, mas siga-me.

Eles seguem até uma parte do gramado do castelo, um pouco afastada do lago, e encontram Rony e Hermione sentados na grama e abraçados. Rony ela para Gina, que estava acompanhada do Malfoy e diz, se levantando irritado:

- Ginevra Molly Weasley, o que você faz com esse canalha??

- Ele pediu pra traze-lo até aqui.- ela olha para o Malfoy e diz.- Então, o que você quer falar com meu irmão?

- Simples.- ele olha para Rony e diz:- Na falta de seu pai aqui em Hogwarts, Weasley, eu quero pedir a você, irmão mais velho que está aqui no momento, a mão dela em namoro.- disse ele decidido.

- QUE???- disseram Rony e Gina juntos. Rony estava irritado; Gina, contente.

- Exatamente o que vocês ouviram.- ele continuava mantendo o tom decidido na voz.

- Ora seu!- Rony arregaça as mangas da camisa e da um soco na cara de Malfoy. Malfoy cambaleia, põem a mão na boca, que sangrava por ter cortado com o soco, e olha Rony ainda decidido.

- Só isso??- ele diz para Rony.

Rony olha estupefato para Malfoy. Normalmente ele correria para o Professor Snape e reclamaria de Rony, mas agora estava o encarando. Ele então vê Gina olhando para Draco com os olhos rasos. Ela gostava dele, mas não se faria de fácil. Não diria sim facilmente. Com certeza havia pedido uma prova, e ele resolvera oferecer isso como prova.

_É eu sou assim, não tem mole não!_

_Posso fazer você dançar_

_Ter você aqui na minha mão_

_Tudo que dizem por aí_

_Que você é o tal_

_Comigo você vai ver que pode até se dar muito mal_

Ele olha para a irmã, depois para Malfoy, e diz:

- Por mim tá autorizado.- Malfoy olha pra Gina.- Mas respeite as decisões dela.- Rony olha pra Gina e diz.- Se você quiser namorar esse... esse... esse cara, mande uma carta pro papai contando toda a história. Eu desisti de ter dor de cabeça por causa da sua beleza. Mas se ele te desrespeitar me avise e num vai sobra o pó dele pra contar história.- ele olha pra Malfoy.

Gina olha para Malfoy e diz:

- Me siga.

Ele a segue até um local afastado, na orla da floresta, e ela diz:

- Eu não queria esse tipo de prova.

- Foi o único que encontrei pra mostrar a você que eu te amo. Sofrer por você, ir até as últimas conseqüências.- ele diz convicto.

- Eu sei. E quer saber? Fiz tudo isso pra ver se você me amava mesmo.

- Então? Consegui provar?

- Sim.

- E você?? Você me ama??

Ela sorri e não responde. Enlaça o pescoço dele com os braços e toma a iniciativa no beijo. O primeiro beijo dos dois. Um beijo do qual eles nunca se esqueceriam. Finalmente estavam completos. Draco feliz, porque finalmente podia sentir o gosto da boca dela, que lembrava a cassis, e poder sentir os braços dela o envolvendo. Gina feliz, por poder sentir Draco a beijando com paciência, mas sem esconder o desejo, e por poder sentir o perfume inebriante dele tão perto de si.

Então os dois terminam o beijo e sorriem:

- Você aceita o meu pedido de namoro?- ele diz, puxando uma caixinha de anel e abrindo-a, mostrando um anel de prata, com uma pedra azul cravada e o nome dos dois gravados.

Gina sorri levemente e diz:

- Você é tapado demais. É claro que aceito!

Ele sorri, pega o anel e coloca no dedo anelar direito dela. Então a olha e a beija novamente. O inicio estava dado, a partir dali eram os dois num único caminho, o qual não queriam que se dividi-se.

FIM


End file.
